Massport Fire Rescue
Massport refers to the Massachusetts Port Authority. Massport owns and operates three airports in Massachusetts - Logan International Airport in Boston, Hanscom Field in Bedford and the Worcester Regional Airport. The Fire Rescue headquarters as well as a Fire Rescue satellite station are both located on Boston Logan International Airport’s airfield. Having two stations allows Fire Rescue personnel to respond to any aircraft emergency anywhere on the airfield in well under the three-minute mandated response time. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Logan International Airport' Fire Headquarters Station - 162 Harborside Drive, Suite 200S :Engine 1 - 2019 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/1500/250AFFF/250AR-AFFF) :Engine 2 - 2005 Pierce Dash / 2018 Pierce Refurb (1250/1000/220AFFF) (Ex-Engine 5) :Engine 3 - 2018 Oshkosh Striker 4500 8x8 (1950/4500/540AFF/450 lbs. DC/460 lbs. Halotron) :Engine 4 - 2018 Oshkosh Striker 4500 8x8 (1950/4500/540AFF/450 lbs. DC/460 lbs. Halotron/HRET 65' snozzle) :Engine 6 - 2010 Oshkosh Striker 4500 (1950/4500/630ARFF/450 lbs. PK/460 lbs. Halotron II/65' Snozzle) (Ex-Engine 3) :Truck 1 - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander (2000/300/100F/100' rear-mount tower) :Rescue 1 - 2015 Ford F-450 / Danko Light Rescue :Haz-Mat 1 - 2003 Ford F-550 / Pierce HazMat Unit :Mobile Command Post - 1997 Mattman bus, mobile command post :Fire Command 5 - 2016 Ford Explorer 4x4 - Duty Assistant Chief Logan :Foam Trailer 1 - 1999 (-/-/750AFFF/450 lbs. PK/400' 4" Storz hose 2-200' 1 ¾"attack lines) :Stair Truck 1 (F-19) - 2001 Ford F-450 Stair Rescue Truck Fire Station 2 - Intersection of Runways 15R/33L & 4R/22L :Engine 5 - 2018 Oshkosh Striker 4500 8x8 (1950/4500/540AFF/450 lbs, DC/460 lbs. Halotron) :Engine 7 - 2012 Oshkosh Striker 4500 (1950/4500/630AFFF/500 lbs. PK/460 lbs. Halotron) :Foam Trailer 2 - 1999 (-/-/750AFFF/450 lbs. PK/400' 4" Storz hose 2-200' 1 ¾"attack lines) Marine Unit Dock - Harborside Drive @ Parking Garage :Marine 31 ("American United") - 2011 79' A.F. Theriault Fireboat (6000/500F) :Marine 32 - 2009 37' Moose Boat Fire Boat (500/-) :Marine 33 - 2013 Midwest Rescue Airboat :F-16 - 2007 Ford F-350 - Marine Division 'Hanscom Field' :Engine 51 - 2016 Rosenbauer Panther 6x6 (1850/3000/400AFFF/500 lbs DC/460 lbs. Halotron/54' boom) (SN#104060, 104061 or 104062) :Engine 52 - 2000 Oshkosh TI-3000 (2000/3000/420/460 lbs. Halotron/55' Snozzle) (Ex-Engine 23) :Engine 53 - 1995 Pierce Arrow Structural/ARFF (1500/1000/220AFFF) (Ex-Engine 1) :Fire Command 7 - 2011 Ford Expedition 4x4 – Shift Commander (Ex-Logan Command Unit) 'Worcester Regional Airport' :Engine 61 - 2016 Rosenbauer Panther 6x6 (1850/3000/400AFFF/500 lbs. DC/460 lbs. Halotron/54' boom) (SN#104060, 104061 or 104062) :Engine 62 - 2016 Rosenbauer Panther 6x6 (1850/3000/400AFFF/500 lbs. DC/460 lbs. Halotron/54' boom) (Ex-Massport Engine 17) :Command Unit - 1999 Ford Expedition 4x4 (Ex-Logan Command Unit) :Squad 25 - 2004 Ford F-150 4x4 :Ranger 1 - 2012 Polaris Ranger Apparatus on Order : Retired Apparatus :2009 Ford F-550 / Danko light rescue (reassigned to Logan Maintenance) :2008 Ford F-550 / Danko (300AFFF/500 lbs. DC) (Sold to Bar Harbor Fire Department) :1999 Ford Expedition :1997 Freightliner FL 70 / 3D walk-around heavy rescue (Sold to Saugus Emergency Management Agency) :1995 Pierce Lance (1750/200/100’ rear-mount tower) :1994 Oshkosh T-3000 (3000W/405F/450 lbs. PK) :1993 Oshkosh TB 3000 (?/3000/410F) :1992 Oshkosh TA-1500 (1500/195/500F) :1989 E-One Titan V (?/3000/400F/950 lbs. DC) :1986 Gloster Saro ARFF Unit (?/2500/300F) :1982 Pemfab / E-One (1000/200/110F/55' boom) :1975 Maxim (1000/500/100F) :1971 80’ Fireboat "Howard Fitzpatrick" :1963 Ward LaFrance AFFF Unit Category:Suffolk County, Massachusetts Category:Airport Fire Departments (Massachusetts) Category:Departments operating Danko apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of 3D apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus